The Guardian
by hellomynameismadness
Summary: Here lies her tale: The Daughter of the Sun and Moon. Bound to her fleshy prison, either the child will assume her heavenly throne, or become a force of eternal damnation and destroy everything she cherishes most. This I decree. The stuck in-between must choose a side. Embrace her destiny.


The Pre-Story

(Feel free to ignore this)

"Can we hurry this up please? I've got some reading to catch up on."

"I'm going as fast as I can! You can't rush these sort of things."

"You're trying to sit on a _chair_. I highly doubt that it's rocket science."

"You can have comfort or perfection, but you can't have both!"

"..."

"Don't give me that look."

Amongst the sounds of shuffling, a click echoes in the now silent room. A girl comes into view, petite and primly positioned on a whimsical looking seat, curvy and black. She gives a blinding smile to her audience.

"Hello. My name is-"

"How cliché can you get?"

Face burning with embarrassment, she glanced quickly from the camera to the person behind it.

"Hey! Now I have to start over!"

Seeing the pout dangling precariously at the edge of her full lips, the other sighed impatiently, and stopped the recording.

"Okay. Introductions, take two."

"Greetings from planet Earth, I am-"

Interrupted by sarcastic coughing, the woman bristled at the word that somehow managed to find its way in there.

"Dork."

"You! Who has no room to talk! You shall not speak!"

She pointed at the human being only she could see, looking torn between giggling at the joke between the two of them, or chewing the other out for interrupting her once again. She only had so much patience, meaning that they had a limited amount of time before she gave up on this entire endeavor. Now that she thought about it, that might have been Midnight's goal since the beginning of this little idea. But, glancing at her unusually interested expression, she concluded that the accusation was absolutely false. The smaller brunette was probably trying to help her find a better way to start. Inhaling deeply, she smiled tightly, and the video started over from the beginning.

"Hi~"

"No."

"Hey, I'm -"

"Nope!"

"You don't have to be a b*tch about it," she muttered under her breath.

"_What did you just say to me_?" The growl that came from her mouth was almost unlike her, or anything human at all. The other flinched in her fear.

"Nothing. Nothing," her gaze darted to the side, submissively, not wanting to look into the eyes of that enraged creature.

The latter hummed, not really believing. "Let's start over."

"Okay."

_Click._

"Ho~la! Me llamo-"

"_Hell _no."

"UGH!"

The thoughts of angels, and Santa's nice list were the only things that kept this usually sane female from snapping right here, right now. Besides, that would result in nothing but a negative outcome. Midnight was a very sensitive person, so even a simple, scolding sentence would send her into a spiraling pool of tears and silent treatments. Biting her tongue, she turned slowly, causing her camerawoman to tilt her head to the side in confusion. But her eyes soon widened as the pastel goth flipped her light, almost white pink locks over her shoulder, and faced the camera with a flirtatious smile.

"Greetings, _mortals_."

The wiggling of her slender brows was what sent the other over the edge.

"Midnight? _Midnight?! _UGH! That's _it_!" The sounds of lethal damage ensued.

Hours later, her companion finally came to, frowning at the sudden exposure to the harsh light. She groaned as she sat up, accepting the ice pack offered to her, placing it on her aching head.

"Please. For the sake of humanity. Never do that again."

"What? You're giving me absolutely nothing to work with! I was just trying out something new!"

"You looked like some creepy desperado wiggling your eyebrows like that. And you were showing off your fangs. Do you _want _to look like some pedobear vampire?"

"Well, I'm sorry."

The glower was there once again, making Midnight regret opening her mouth.

"No. I should apologize. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay. I know you were only trying to help."

"If you really want to finish this, I'd be more than happy to continue with my assistance."

Immediately, the slightly taller woman smiled brilliantly, so much so one would wonder if she had ever been saddened in the first place. Finding herself on her feet, she followed loyally behind, face full of white pink hair. Fangs sparkling in the light, the camerawoman watched her subject toss her lovely chair to the side, ignoring the crash that followed, probably resulting in more damage that she would have to ultimately fix. The paler one sighed. A click echoed in the now silent room.

"Ko~ni~chi~wa~!" she grinned at this, finding no objection within her accidentally critical companion. "My name is Madness! It's nice to meet you, Nameless~!"

Perfect.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I wish I did, but unfortunately, I had a falling out with Santa Claus a couple of years back, so I'm not holding my breath.

Warnings: OOCness, violence, and gore.

* * *

Introduction

"Daddy, can you tell us a story, please?" A small family sat around a blazing, warm fire, appearing intimately cozy from the view of another. Two young girls, both looking as though they were in their first years of life, stared intently at their parents with large, youthful eyes. One with light green skin and sparkling playful amethyst orbs, fingered her smooth forest green locks as she patiently awaited her father's reply, aura radiating a gentle haze of budding hope. It appeared as if she could blend into the essence of nature, her delicate form matching that of the mystical fae. The other was bestowed with a natural, almost transparent hue, her silken emerald eyes were wondrously misplaced and flowing blue violet strands of hair encased in a darker sheen were accompanied by supple texture of her skin, that looked as though it had never seen a moment of laughter. How unlike her sibling she was. Nearly the child of the moon, she secretly, with bated breath, held onto the possibility of a tale to brighten the night. "Just one story before bed?" Although her voice was monotone, a void of joy, it held also held a childlike quality amid the maturity.

Their father glanced to each of his offspring, a tender grin playing at the tips of his mouth, as he attempted to be as stern as a doting parent could. Finally, after a long, laughter restrained, pause, he groaned in mock resignation. "Alright...Alright! You win, Dawn!" he spoke, voice dripping with contentment, addressing his fairy-like daughter. "What type of story would you like to hear? That means you too, Dusk." The violet haired child, her face aloof as per the norm, held an unreadable expression as she calmly thought of her answer, pondering the potential of each new idea. Her sister was just the opposite, bouncing impatiently in her seated position, staring up at the heavens in juvenile awe, as though they held the key. Watching them, the older male mused. _They're so different. One would think that they'd never get along with their completely separate personalities, but they'd be wrong. It's their distinct traits that keep these two together_, he found his mouth stretching into a smile on its own accord. _They complete each other. As long as they are in sync, they're one. Just like their mother and I... _Running his fingers through his shaggy, dark locks that matched Dawn's, he almost melted into the touch of the fragile hand that ran its slender tips over his broad shoulder. "Thinking of me?" Despite his instincts whispering to him the identity of its bearer, the greenette still turned habitually, craving the harmonious grace of the sight of his one and only love. His smile, the single, unique part of him reserved for only her, brightened immensely. The gesture was reciprocated at once, and although it might seem simple to another person, it filled his heart with the warmest feelings, joy pricking at his eyes. It had been so long, the years between them. Long before, the pair were once teammates, but two contrastive people, who couldn't seem to get enough distance from one another. And then, after the admittedly immature phase of hate, alone yet together, the comrades were finally able to see each other for who they really were. Soul mates. Their relationship had started out slowly, a timid friendship soon blossomed into undeniable feelings. With blushing confessions, the duo became a couple just a few years before. It was a total "opposites attract" moment; a tale of a love that would last forever.

Just as the memories flooded his mind, saturating the rich texture of peace, the more outgoing of the children cleared her throat, sounding just a bit hesitant. Her replica reluctantly pulled away from his mate's beautiful face; observing the moment between their parents had caused their young faces to burst into flames, each wishing for an eternity with someone who'd need them more than anyone, twisting up their hopeless romantic young hearts and then soothing the sting.

"We've decided that we want a story with action..." the ghostlike female began.

"...And romance!..." her sister chimed in.

"And adventure with a hint of suspense and mystery to keep us interested..."

"Mixed into one!" Dawn finished loudly, the volume of her words or the crash of trees at her sibling's wince, not noted.

The young woman they called their mother, gave her little student a forgiving look at her mistake; she'd been like this once after all. The developing fledgling, nodded gratefully, orbs shining with relief. Emerald eyes gazed up into a lovely amethyst, the pair sharing a telepathic moment of silence, the male beaming eagerly, looking just like his daughter at this moment. His wife answered with her own encouraging gesture. "Why don't I tell you a tale from our pasts?" Full lips curled into a smirk looking from the grin of excitement from his younger female form to the subtle shine of happiness in Dusk's darkening orbs. Intertwining his and his mate's fingers, feeling the contented purr building in the back of his throat, he couldn't help but think, _She's always had her way about me. _With one final glance and parting of their eyes, he cleared his throat and began his tale:

"Once upon a time, because that's the way all stories start, your mother and I were about 16. Life was a lot different back then, unlike the serenity we have now. We were younger, not as care free as other teenager's, but then again, being a superhero and saving the innocent people, became a routine after a while. A tough one at that. However, at the very peak of our breaking points, we realized that it wasn't only us who's purpose was pledged to serving others. One had locked away her own desires for the sake of the people who breathed nothing but hate. A life much worse than ours. It was after our adventure in Tokyo. That day, we were introduced to someone who, despite never having previously known us, was the person who changed our lives forever. We suddenly found ourselves meeting _her_." The way he had said it, with such intensity with an air of mystique, sent shivers spiraling down their spines. "She, a savior without even acknowledging it, was simply called Earth..."

* * *

_There were legends of long ago, that told of a man that wanted naught but to save the world. To protect it from the stupidity of those who couldn't possibly understand what they had done. Of course, he was warned about the power that he desired, that despite his pure motives, corruption was imminent, whether or not from him, or those selfish individuals who cared not for another's fate, no matter the innocence. Still, he was guided along his journey, ever so slightly, to prove his worth; could he wield such power? The ending was definitely not a happy one. People, mortals, who chose not to believe, locked this tale away, fearing that others would recognize the foolishness of humanity. As a result, many of the pages to this story were lost, leaving it unexplained. But what was made clear was that there was a price to pay for such gifts. In this world, one thing is for certain: Nothing is ever for free. The reader would just have to make the same sacrifice themselves to understand what it was. _

Chapter One

I'd been traveling for days, stopping for nothing but to help those who needed it. I still bore the scars from those battles. Starvation had made me weak, but I wondered if I could only blame it on that. The freezing temperature of the water was finally registered by my thinning form, and I gasped for breath as I slowed down. The waters enveloped me in its chilling embrace, my orbs staring into the thick darkness, just musing. From what was I fleeing? All this time, I had no idea of an answer to that question, I merely continued to journey across landscapes and oceans. I couldn't shake this mounting feeling of horror that followed me wherever I went. Nothing I did got rid of it. Tracing over my now visible hip bones, jutting out from marred flesh, I recognized them only as the consequences of my fear. Energy sapped, I glanced up to the heavens, moving slowly towards the surface.

Panting from exhaustion, I broke through the cruel waves, the salty liquid obscuring my vision. Added to the darkness of the night, it was a miracle I could even see my own hand in front of my face. I used all of the strength I had left to pull my nearly limp form on to the rough structure of a rock, letting the cold air push through my lips, stinging my lungs. My hair flopped gracelessly around me, sticking uncomfortably to my flesh. The jagged earth pierced my skin, thick droplets of red oozing from the indentations. I coughed, so much so that I could barely gasp for the oxygen I desperately needed. I crawled further on to my precious strip of land, legs trembling violently while I retched, tears bursting at my eyes. _I hereby dub thee Serenity Rock, because nothing bad can happen with a peaceful name like Serenity. Makes me think of puppies and rainbows and all that pretty sh*t. Insert sarcasm wherever necessary. _I snickered. _Where can I go? _I gasped, sinking to my knees, ignoring the pricks against my skin. _I'm so close. _My heart pulsed erratically in my chest; it wouldn't be long before the sickness set in. It always chose the moments of my most imminent doom, of course. Sighing, my eyes slowly began to slide shut on their own accord, throughout my frantic attempts to fight the exhaustion. _I can't afford this. _Still, sleep was a deceitful yet gentle haze, blocking out my body's warnings of, maybe – just, maybe – this would be the last time I ever saw the world again, regardless of how dark and bleak it was. Relief flooded my systems with a last shift of my form, curling my body into a fetal ball, warding off the cold.

* * *

One of the worst awakenings I'd experienced had to be now, in which a tidal wave of icy aqua soaked my shivering form. I choked in my panic, which was stupid. Water had never harmed me, nor could it ever. Face heating with embarrassment no one was around to see, I rolled my eyes, wringing out my limp shirt, wrapping my waterproof jacket further around my shuddering physique. _I knew I'd regret this. _Bleary, sleep ridden eyes groggily scanned my surroundings. It became an irritating haze as the liquid clouded my vision. I shook my head, cold, wet locks slapping my cheeks. It was irritating, but just the wake up I needed. "What's that?" A faded light glowed in the distance creating a shape I couldn't quite make out. "Is it an island?" But there was no one here to answer my queries, meaning, I was on my own. Smiling weakly, I mused, "What have I got to lose?" _Your limbs. Your dignity. Your _life_. _I laughed. Such a trivial thought. It no longer mattered.

Using the last of my strength, I threw myself off from my uncharacteristic salvation, that thin line between safety and danger, one so slight it hadn't even made that big of difference. _Farewell, cherished rock. Don't worry. It's not you, it's me. _Head first I dove into the angry froth of the surf. Usually, the ocean was not only a second home to me, but I mirrored its thoughts and feelings as though I were its own. I liked to think of myself that way. However, now, mother and child couldn't be more opposed. It stormed at the stupidity of my fear, pushing me one way, then the other, while I let it take control of my body, smirking at the absurdity of my imagination. _Why would a being so vast bother to care for someone as small as me? _But after a moment, I rebelled, propelling myself in the direction of the illuminated island, presumably west. The distance was greater than what I had estimated. I struggled against the rough current, paddling weakly. I was surprised when I finally made it, fingers slipping over the soaked structure, before finally securing themselves. The appendages screamed out their protest, and I fought back, forcing my wishes of escape upon them. It took up most of my energy. Holding my breath seemed to make it easier in my attempts of naivete towards the pain consuming my quivering frame. It wouldn't be long now. _I have twenty minutes at the most, five at the very least. _

Sighing, I laid back onto the uncomfortable earth, face up, arm crossed over my eyes to avoid the biting spray. My body thrummed with the urge to rise to my feet, run towards the unknown territory, attempt to save myself from my inevitable fate. I already knew I'd never be able to resist. In a matter of moments, I was walking, an almost impossible feat with my current health, lengthy appendages shaking at the weight. Finally, I forced myself to lean against the wall for a moment, no matter how short it would be. Shivering with cold, I closed my eyes despite the warnings of my better nature, reveling in the relaxing outcome of giving into my temptation. Water leaked immediately at the pressure of my weight, an annoying, sopping wet sound filling my ears. Thunder roared as its life partner flashed across the sky and a second passed as I contemplated the truth behind the child–like stories I remembered my father telling me. No matter how ridiculous, I had to admit, it was one of my most cherished memories of when I was a kid.

Quickly, I made the decision that reminiscing in the past wasn't the best of options for me with the situation I was currently in. I rushed forward, though I immediately regretting it, feeling the blood rush as though it was being chased. Lightheaded, I stumbled, barely managing to catch myself before I fell to the cold, unforgiving ground. I panted while I made the shockingly hard journey to the top of the hill. To that tall building in the distance. Time ticked away, mocking my slow pace. It was solely my wish to survive that made me continue with that horrid notion of safety before me. Upon further investigation I discovered the strange shape of the structure; had it been that long since my last accidental detour into the destructive world of society? Tilting my head to the sky, I smiling wryly as rain dripped numbly against my cheeks. _Will this be the last time I feel it, I wonder, I wonder. _Inhale. Exhale. My heart raced with a rush of adrenaline at what I was about to do. Fingertips grazing the strong metal, slightly enjoying the ticklish sensation on my skin just as my clenched fist pulled back and collided with the blockade.

* * *

It had been a normal day at Titans' Tower, albeit without Jump City crime needing their constant attention. The residents took this as an opportunity to rest themselves, releasing the stress acquired from the responsibilities of being a hero. Cyborg decided to work on the T-Car, leaving Beast Boy to Robin's mercy as they battled it out in the form of video games (to which he was putting up a pretty good fight). The Tamaranean beauty known as Starfire watched from her place on the couch, cheering silently for her beloved leader, because with all her sweetness she realized it wouldn't be fair to the other. And as for Raven? Well, she did whatever was per the norm behind those closed doors. It was a day of relaxation and a rare one at that. But it was not meant to be, apparently. Out of nowhere, the alarm blared, alerting the Titans of an intruder. Suddenly, everyone had gathered at the entrance, preparing for the unknown threat just outside their doors. There was a moment of silence, before a insistent banging began. The door shook with the force.

"Who do you think it is?" the half-demon stared intently, eyes narrowing as many different suspects ran through her head.

"I wouldn't know," Robin replied. "Cyborg!"

"Already on it!" The half-man, half-machine immediately opened up the security camera feed. "It looks like it's a girl." He watched as the soaking wet female wildly and furiously attempted to fight her way into the building. Doing so made it hard to tell if she were friend or foe. Starfire soon voiced his own inner question to which he answered honestly. "I don't know."

"So what do we do now?" Their shape – shifting teammate asked curiously, all turning to their leader.

He didn't get a chance to answer. Out of nowhere, a fist flew through the door, startling the heroes inside. The outsider had finally managed to force herself in. The Titans prepared themselves for the worst. Prying the door apart, whoever it was fell through, barely managed to catch herself and lighten the tumble. They tensed waiting for her to move. She did. Suddenly, her muscular structure burst into flame, and she laid there as if to let it burn her alive. This mysterious woman appeared to have given up. Still, regardless of motive, they knew they had to save her, rushing to bring water before any fatal damage to be done. A bucket was brought to the rescue of this damsel, putting out the flames around her. Plumes of smoke rose, evaporating into the open air. Cyborg grabbed her limp body, and they all rushed to the intensive care unit of Titans' Tower. There, the injured was properly examined, finding a faint pulse that caused her to barely be counted as someone alive. They were losing her, and quickly too.

"Is she...?" Beast Boy couldn't bring himself to say it, too frightened for someone he didn't know. The only masked Titan placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, choosing to use actions instead of words.

"I really hope not. I can't tell just yet," the skilled man was moving as fast as he possibly could. Starfire's delicate hands clutched one another, placed her fingers to her rapidly beating heart. Amethyst eyes had widened considerably at the events that had occurred, but couldn't properly express what she was feeling right now. She wasn't sure exactly how she was able to help, hovering there for a couple seconds before leaving the room. Her green haired teammate watched her leave, a complex expression splattered across his face. He was torn, between staying here to wait, and going to find out what running through the mind of this reserved friend of his. Ultimately he chose the latter, leaving the jobs of being a hero to someone he thought was more emotionally capable.

"Rae!" he called out, stopping her slow movements. She showed no signs of turning towards him, unless he knew her as well as he thought he did..."Raven." It was then that she responded.

"What happened Garfield?" They'd become closer, after Terra, after Trigon, after Tokyo. Only she was allowed to call him that.

"I'm worried about you. Why'd you walk out like that ?" She sighed heavily, not knowing how to respond.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," he whispered this considerately, but the half-demon already knew he would still worry about her, for days even. The hero was a kind; she understood this better than most.

"No. It's just that I wasn't sure exactly I could help in this situation, and besides...things like this mess with me. I feel her fear, panic, and hopelessness all at once, but there's nothing I can do except listen."

"You can heal her, like you healed me."

Under her hood, Raven smiled. He was right. But she didn't know what this girl was or how she'd respond to her magic. She looked human, however, sometimes they were wrong. To Beast Boy, she replied gently, "I suppose you're correct. I'll go ask Cyborg once he's got her condition stabled. Grinning cheerfully, he reached for her hand, in order to take her back into the room with her. Glancing dubiously, his companion tentatively unfolding her own clenching fist, slowly reaching towards his own. This action shocked him, though he didn't let it show outwardly. His eyes met hers, beckoning. The shock of a sudden sound sent her jolting automatically, widening the gap between them that had been shortened. With a sigh, he begrudgingly admitted that even if it wasn't the pace he'd wanted, it was progress nonetheless. Raven straightened with a clearing of her throat, not able to stand the tense silence. She backtracked, heading to their original location.

Upon hearing the door open once again, the rest of team turned to them, and when he sighted the halfling, Cyborg then called out for her assistance, "Yo, Raven! Can you help me with this?"

She sighed in relief, hearing his voice. The longer she could put off dealing with Beast Boy's concern, the better. "What is it?"

Barely glancing up at her, he replied, "It appears as that she hasn't been injured."

"Do you mean that the damage wasn't too severe?"

"No, I mean, she's perfectly fine. That's the strangest part. With the amount of heat consuming her body, there should be at least a couple of 3rd degree burns, even with the speed at which you were able to put out the fire, but there aren't. Something _is _wrong with her, however, I can't tell. I was wondering if you might be able to heal her in ways that I can't, until I can get my other equipment that is."

"Yeah, I can do that." Hovering a hand over a form that reeked of smoke, she concentrated on pinpointing the location of inward damage as Cyborg hurriedly wandered off somewhere she couldn't see. He was correct when he said she seemed "perfectly fine". Then why was her heart rate so dangerously low? What was possibly wrong that they hadn't noticed? And would it be too late when they finally did?

* * *

Soon, as the others watched tensely from a corner, their doctor had returned with the x-ray equipment, hoping to find a better look inside of the girl. After that, Raven had stepped aside, having done all that she could. Beast Boy hadn't approached her yet, and that was a good thing. He knew that now was not the right time. When he'd finally finished setting everything up, the young female stirred, groaning, scrunching her eyebrows in frustrated confusion, as if wondering whether or not she should return to the land of the living. He paused, waiting for a few moments to see if she really would wake up. Nothing happened. They watched carefully as he reached again to check her pulse and breathing, until suddenly, her hand came to life and gripped him tightly. "...Wouldn't do that if I were you..." It was the barest of mutterings, but he had heard her as clear as day. Starfire started, watching with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. Cyborg remained frozen, not out of fear. More like curiosity. Very groggily orbs opened, revealing a startling shade of aureolin, an intensity far from human. A sheen of sickness remained, he observed. Sitting up, she had released his hand, rubbing the cold from her eyes.

"...Where...where am I?"

"Titans' Tower," Robin said firmly, speaking for the first time in a while. He watched her tersely, letting it sink in.

"I...I..." The words were caught in her throat, causing her to look a bit overwhelmed. Her heart rate had risen considerably since her arrival, the beeping sound of the heart monitor growing faster and faster. "...I-I...can't-"

Suddenly Raven reached for her, in the midst of her panic, stroking that trembling hand in a calming motion. "It's alright. There's nothing for you to worry about. We're here to help." She continued whispering in her naturally relaxing drawl until the female was able to breath normally again. The amethyst eyed beauty felt someone in the room staring at her, placing this moment permanently in his mind. And that was true. One of her teammates saw her treatment of this unknown person and marveled at her kindness. The woman in question coaxed her back into a reclined position, holding onto her hand in order to be her source of comfort.

"So what's your name?"

In the aftermath of her near breakdown, full lips remained ajar, panting quietly. At the question she looked into the Titan's eyes, boring into her soul. "...Earth..."

"Earth," she parroted. A hand came to rest of her shoulder, delicate and loving. It was Starfire, someone who she knew could and would have been in her position now, had she not moved faster.

"What a lovely title," she breathed prettily. A spark of happiness found its place in the this now known creature's eyes. Yes, the Tamaranean always did have that effect on people. It was amazing to witness.

Coughing, the weakened teen startled them with shuddering inhalations. Cyborg edged his way through the crowd, fretfully checking her vitals. Beast Boy looked on in concern, trying his best to remain calm, but still, worry found its way into his thoughts. Hearing the weak female laugh made Raven wince at the sound; it seemed forced, causing her pain. The smile tugging awkwardly at her mouth made it look like she was amused by her hurt. "Heh...look at me. Such a wimp!" She chuckled. "...Thank you...for this..." Voice drawling sluggishly, Earth succumbed to sleep.

* * *

After that, the team had walked out of the room in order to discuss this development, allowing their acquaintance to rest. Through machines, our ingenious Titan kept a watchful eye on the newcomer, preparing for the worst. On the couch, they waited for their leader to begin.

"I know that you're all confused over the arrival of this girl, however, I think that we should instead focus on helping her get better before we start questioning who is she and where she came from," he began, looking as serious as ever.

"Easier said than done," Cyborg interjected.

"What do you mean?" Reddish hair fell to the side when its owner cocked her head in a questioning manner.

"I can't figure out what's wrong with her!" he exclaimed, exasperated. Raven was surprised at the depth of his vexation. "On the outside, she's fine. I don't understand why she's so weak now!"

"Perhaps you should go ahead with your plan and do an x-ray," the gray skinned female found herself speaking, regardless of the fact that she hadn't planned to say anything.

"She hasn't been showing any signs of internal injury either, though." The helplessness of the situation had finally sunken in and the elder rubbed his metal hands over his tired eyes.

"Still, I think that you should do it."

"Raven's right, Cy!" Beast Boy supplied. "You never know so it wouldn't hurt to try." His other friend nodded at the statement.

He didn't attempt to argue against them, because they were correct. Now the problem was, how to go about it. Earth had voiced her obvious displeasure at the thought of someone looking at her insides. Still, it would be like dealing with a child. This was what was best for her, and her own feelings would have to be dismissed for the moment. However, it did sound kind of cruel in his head.

"Would you like us to wait in here?" The brunette asked, being thoroughly considerate.

"I suppose that it doesn't matter," he replied.

"I'll come with you," the halfling offered.

"That would be great."

"Then the rest of us will wait," Starfire's melodic voice concluded. With that, a familiar black haze fell over the two and they vanished from the room.

* * *

"H...uh?"

"We have to perform a proper examination so we can figure out how to best help you," Cyborg explained.

"For that, we're going to need you stand up for us," the other female in the room, prodded her with encouraging eyes.

Helpless to do anything but obey, Earth allowed them to pull her to her feet, even though she could barely hold her own weight anymore. Finally, Raven had placed the girl in front of the machine, assisting her weakness with a levitation spell. Groaning, aureolin orbs squinted as she bit the skin of her lips, trying to keep in her body's complaints. "It's alright. It'll only take a moment." Trusting the word of the one who'd been loyally caring for her welfare didn't seem like a bad decision, so she went with her gut. Unfortunately, her instinct also stated that it would have been even better just to outright say what was wrong with her and what she needed to save herself, but somehow her voice had left her form, leaving her to mumble incoherent words. It was needless to say that despite her best efforts, they were still clueless. _Maybe this will help explain what I can't. Still..._

Rubbing his eyes, the male glanced to his assistant, gouging her reaction. She was as steely and hard to read as usual, making him wonder once again, what she was thinking. He forgot his failed attempts for the moment, turning back to the matter at hand. Before him was the display of their helpless acquaintance's innards. They hadn't had any exact image that were expecting to see, yet what appeared in front of them was still just enough to bemuse.

"Can you tell...what..." Unsure of how to word her question, she broke off indefinitely. However, it was sufficient information for him to understand.

"Well, the structure of her body seems to be normal in this image," he began, gesturing with his unfurled fingers to the skeletal photo in the upper left corner. "Actually, "normal" is a strong word. I'd say that while, yes, she does have something akin to a human skeletal system, it's more like a organic representation instead of an exact copy. She has no ligaments, and her veins aren't those of a human being."

"So what you're saying is that whatever happens to be wrong with her isn't a human problem." It wasn't much of a query.

"Yes."

"Which means that she's the only one out of all us who has even the slightest clue as to what's ailing her."

"Unfortunately, yes. But it's like she's lost her voice."

"She speaks English; that's enough. Now the only problem is getting her to tell us how to help her."

"Well? Are you going to try or am I?"

"...I'll go first." Floating over to the now dozing girl, Raven's unsure fingertips prodded at her surprisingly soft flesh, rousing her to consciousness.

"...Ah..." Blinking tiredly, her intense gaze immediately flew to the face of the other person, clear, curious, despite the haze covering the whites and pupils of her eyes. Heart beat increasing for a moment, her caretaker tensed until it calmed. "...Um." The half-demon waited patiently while she slowly brought herself into a seated position. When she was finished, Earth turned to her, orbs examining. Had she not experienced a gaze like that already, it might have affected her, even for a second.

"You're not human, are you?" Regardless of the fact that she already knew the answer, the mature teen felt it would be easier to inform the other of the what they had knowledge of.

Her sources of vision widened for a fraction of a second. To show she got it, the girl shook her head, "N...o"

"We've detected that there's something inside of you that's affecting your health. However, we can't exactly figure out what's wrong. Do you know...?" Cyborg unexpectedly interjected.

"..." Her mouth worked nervously, opening slightly, then closing, as if worried about her abilities.

"I'd tell you to take as much time as you need, but the way you're going, you don't have much of it."

She glanced up at her, a determined look coming over her face. She knew. But irritation with her voice was rapidly overcoming her. A spike of rage increased her heart rate for a second. "I...ca-"

"It's alright."

"Maybe you'd be able to write it down?" He suggested.

With a shaky head movement in the affirmative, the male essentially composed of machinery left the room, only to quickly return a piece of paper and pencil in hand. He gave it to her, glancing up at her focused expression. Trembling hands shook in the most obvious of ways, and skeptically he followed her movements. Her muscles gave out at the last letter, so his serious assistant was the one who'd taken it from her. Together, they read of the barely legible script, unable to confidently come up with an answer. "Coal?" They'd looked to her for a yes or no. Getting their answer, Raven phased out of the room, confusion still evident. Robin rose out of Starfire's comforting embrace.

"So?"

"We need coal."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure," it was a blunt reply, as expected of her. "Do we have any?"

"Possibly."

"Do you speak of the black rocks that Cyborg uses to do the "barbequing"?" His girlfriend's enthusiasm was amazing.

"Yeah."

"Here it is!" Beast Boy, who had rushed to help his friend out, began searching through the kitchen, held the object of Earth's desire above his head.

"What is she going to do with it?" The green haired Titan whispered, and to be honest, she actually had no idea. Instead, she gestured with her hood covered head back to the girl in front of them. Bright orbs shook unfocused, saliva flowing fiercely within her mouth, possibly, judging by the way her throat worked. No one bothered to speak, watching her with quiet interest. At least until... "Earth?" It was the lovely voice of their teammate that broke the silence, but it didn't deter the girl's concentration. Then, their companion opened her mouth, moving gradually towards the item in her hand. _She isn't going to..._was the thought that ran through all of their heads at that moment. Suddenly, the dull dentition that mimicked that of a human vanished as if it wasn't there in the first place, replaced with shark-like teeth, sharp and deadly, sinking into the hard surface of the black stone within her palm. Everyone, even the Tamaranean, blanched at her actions. Soon, at an inhuman speed, coal was disappearing down her throat, the trail leading to only God knew where.

Cyborg then made his move, performing his routine check. They were astoundingly better. _What are you? _He internally questioned. Swallowing the last of the coal, aureolin orbs closed briefly in contentment. At that time, they just tried to let it all sink in. Eventually, someone happened to be unable to stand what they thought was a tense silence, clearing their throats to rid themselves of it. At the sound, one of Earth's eyes opened, and remembering the position she was in, she smiled gratefully, murmuring a strong, coherent, "Thank you." Nodding, the male in charge then ushered everybody out of the room with pure intentions.

"She's going to be okay, isn't she?" Concerned, the shape-shifter turned to his best friend, wondering aloud.

"I'm sure that she is," was his reassuring reply.

"That's a relief."

* * *

In actuality, it turned out to be the understatement of the century. Although Cyborg hadn't exactly developed a hypothesis that he felt properly explained what happened the night before, the coal had definitely saved the girl from her mysterious, yet ultimate demise. She had made a full, miraculous recovery, snoozing peacefully in the hospital wing. After all, he had insisted that Earth rest a bit more, since all he could say for sure was that she was sleep deprived. He vaguely wondered whether or not he would even need to ask that she stay another night for observation. For now, the Titans had gathered once again in the main room. Their topic of conversation? An aforementioned new arrival.

"So what do you think? About the girl?" Robin inquired. It was a question not given to a specific individual.

"What do you mean?" This came from Beast Boy.

"In general. Is she a threat or an innocent? A passerby or permanent Titan? All of that stuff," Cyborg supplied.

"I don't know. She doesn't seem like a bad person, but you never know..." His mind wandered off, but the message was obvious. Terra, their old friend, was clearly who he was referring to.

"She is not from any part of the galaxy that I have journeyed to," Starfire tapped her hands against her legs. As an enthusiastic hostess, the red head was restless, restraining herself from running back to their new friend. She'd decided to listen to his advice, after all, the half-man, half-machine knew best about these kinds of things. "Earth is not a bad person. I do not think she will be a danger to us. Right, friend Raven?"

"I'm not sure. We could ask her about it, but we all know how we dislike talking about our pasts. She may be more willing if we get to know her better." At this point in time, the empath wandered off and closed her levitating book, having given up on finishing her novel just yet. "All this excitement..." she mumbled more to herself than to anyone else.

"Raven, you're able to sense things that we can't. What can you tell us about her?"

She hummed to herself. "From what I can observe, she doesn't seem very sheltered. Friendly, actually; she doesn't have any problem with trusting people. She would have put up more of a fight when we were trying to help her if she did."

"But should we ask her to tell us?"

"I don't see why she would avoid the question or refuse."

"Raven's right," Cyborg cut in, "It's not like we're asking her to confess her deepest, darkest secrets either."

"I see your point," Robin looked away, deep in thought. "Alright, it's settled then. We'll ask her."

"Ask me what?" The voice of someone new added to the conversation drew everyone's attention. Earth stood right in front of the doors, appearing much better than she was the night before.

"Friend Earth! I am so glad that you are well again!" The Tamaranean flew to her, grasping the slightly smaller girl in a hug. With a tiny grin of her own, she returned the embrace.

"Thanks, Starfire..." Moving towards the group, she bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you all for healing me and allowing me to stay the night. I am in your debt."

"How long were you standing there?" The brunette asked.

"Long enough to learn your names." The smile brightening her lips fell. "But I'm afraid that I can't stay."

"Why?"

"There is something I must do, but it's something I've forgotten. I must find out what it was; it's the only reason I came to Jump City."

"Are you sure you feel well enough to leave?"

"Yes, thanks to Cyborg." She faced all of them now, "I appreciate everything you've done for me and someday I will return to repay your good deeds. Thank you again." With that she was gone, the door clicking shut behind her. Every trace of her had vanished, like she was never even there. The girl who called herself Earth had only left a mystery behind.

* * *

"It's been weeks since we've seen her, and after our last encounter, it appears she's disappeared off the radar. We've tried to find her, but either she's really good at hiding herself, or found what she was looking for and left. No one knows Earth, no one has seen Earth; it's almost as if she never existed," Beast Boy finished his narration with a shake of the head.

Next to him, Raven's brow twitched in annoyance, "I know. I was there, idiot."

Her words didn't faze him, "But aren't you at least curious about what happened to her?"

"I don't want to talk about this, Garfield. You said that if I let you stay with me that you'd be quiet and allow me to finish my novel. Now, unless you would like me to throw you off this roof right now, _be... quiet._" Rather than shout, she hissed, which had more of a desired effect. Her teammate sighed, returning to his relaxed position. However, no matter how much she denied it, the empath couldn't fight the reality of that, yes, she was indeed intrigued. The girl's vanishing had her worried, which she quickly ruled as concern for a fellow...whatever they were. She didn't understand how Earth had effected her so, even in the short time that they had known each other. It was unnerving, really. Raven just couldn't forget, try as she might, the emotions emanating from her, ones that suggesting she knew of the life that creatures like them endured, and worse.

She was in the throes of the climax when the alarm blared, alerting them of crime in the city. A slender eyebrow jerked, yet again. Really? Was the world against her? Would no one allow her to complete her book?

* * *

It was a new villain that they were facing today, someone that they hadn't even heard of. Sure, there were a lot of criminals and monsters never before seen, popping up almost every week. But these ones had a pattern. It wasn't unusual for them to be seen in groups or quite possibly the next month; law enforcement were either not at the top of their game, or the gangs were finding new escape routes out of the local prison. It was the same routine almost every time. Vengeance speech, fight, victory. Sometimes there was a diabolical scheme in the mix. But, never before had there been this kind of foe.

A humanoid giant with the horns of a gazelle stormed restlessly about the city, accompanied by what they could only assume was her pet, a growling and overprotective looking, sleek black hound. The large creature padded at her heels. As menacing as they appeared, they weren't actually causing any destruction, save for a few decaying cars that were tossed about the highway. Their enemy stopped in her tracks upon sighting the Titans.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" The leader yelled from their great distance.

"I am Selene. This is Phrixos. I ask that you hand over the one I seek," she threatened, unsheathing her weapon from its pack. Clueless as to who she wanted, the group remained silent and still. She continued almost nonchalantly, "I'm looking for a young woman who calls herself Earth. You know her, don't you?" The hulking creature gauged their reactions with a simple glance. "Tell me where she is," she demanded.

"We don't know," Beast Boy supplied.

"Really?" An almost surprised look crossed her blank face. "Then you are of no use to me."

"_Perish_."

"Titans! Go!" The fight began.

The team attacked the giant at first, but her "pet's" protective tendencies soon made themselves known, jumping in front of its master, and swiping its deadly claws at Raven. She dodged, just barely, but this distraction cost her dearly. Her eyes widened in shock as their enemy elbowed her to the side with great force. Beast Boy watched in horror as she sailed through the air, colliding into a wall with a harsh crash. Enraged, he shifted, and launched himself in Selene's direction, only to be tackled by her pet. The two animals growled out their battle cries, attacking each other within the next instant.

"Are you alright?" Cyborg held out one of his hands to help her up, while the other was currently a sonic cannon aiding his closest companion in his battle against Phrixos.

Opting not to answer, the half-demon took the outstretched appendage offered to her, "Thanks." She levitated herself, albeit weakly, and left him to his own devices. The other looked on with concern, but took it as her way of showing she was okay.

Starfire and Robin were in the center of a battle of their own. Their enemy was stronger than they expected. It also appeared that she had some sort of physical invincibility; the pure energy of the Tamaranean's power had no effect, to their disappointment. With the odds stacking up against them, it took the two of them just to hold her back. The giant used her weapon to block the onslaught of attacks from the Titans' leader as well as the starbolts of her other opponent. Selene found herself infuriated with the alien's pesky flow of assaults, although they did little more than singe her flesh, plucking her out of the sky. The other hadn't anticipated this and now dangled by her lovely locks. She struggled fruitlessly, kicking against her captor's grip. The giant's skill soon became apparent as she held Robin back, avoiding the aftermath of his explosives. However, they soon found themselves at a stalemate, their weapons grinding against one another in their efforts. In an explosion of light, she found her sword knocked from her hands yet somehow managed to still throw Robin back a few feet. He back flipped through the air, skidding to a stop.

Selene cried out in pain as Starfire fell from her hold. She managed to catch herself in the midst of the tumble, but something else fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Their enemy eyed her dismembered hand, her expression clouding with anger, eyes darkening with thoughts of vengeance.

"_You shouldn't have done that..."_

The humanoid had no time to mourn the loss, as she was crushed under the weight of a car. Raven stood to the side, her outstretched palm enveloped with dark magic, her expression covered with shadows. At her side stood Beast Boy, bruised and bleeding from his fight with Phrixos, but his green orbs sparkled with victory, clutching the nape of the animal's neck. The tanned female hadn't wasted a single moment with getting even, as the giant pulled herself from the debris, a scowl etched into her face, the Tamaranean screamed out her battle cries, fist colliding with her opponent's face. The skilled warrior caught herself in the middle of the flight, landing gracefully to the ground. The space where her missing hand should have occupied, flowed with liquid life, strange in color. But this fact didn't register with Starfire, after all, she had seen many remarkable things.

The two engaged in hand to hand combat, Selene quickly gaining the upper hand. Even with her wounds, she could not be deterred. Raven opted to assist with her fight, raising her palm and shrouding pieces of rumble with black energy. A muffled curse told her that it had reached their destined target.

"Friends, _rejoice_! We have won!" A melodious voice rang out.

"We can't celebrate yet," Her beloved warned. "Until Selene is behind bars, it's not safe for anyone."

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy laughed, "We totally have to get pizza after this!"

"Robin's right," the half-man, half-machine murmured seriously, but he was partial to the idea of a celebratory feast.

The dark female said nothing, a fact that the changeling didn't bother acknowledging. This was the norm. She stared out to the unconscious form of the giant, who would soon be soaked in a puddle of her own blood. Her green haired teammate walked away from the others' distractedly, and thankfully, nobody noticed. He silently followed her through the wreckage to a place he was rather wary of. He watched as her usual spell fell from her full lips, trapping their former rival's wrists and ankles together.

"Raven?"

"It's an extra precaution," she informed. "The Boy Wonder was correct about one thing; it's not safe until _she _is locked away in a high security prison cell."

He frowned at her lack of expression, turning her towards him and pulling down her only guard against the world. She allowed this for once. It was then that he saw she was trembling slightly, so he raised his arms to embrace her. She didn't protest to this as well. He was pleased with the small achievement. Silently, he waited for an explanation. When he became worried that she wouldn't respond at all, pushing him away and returning to her dark world, she alleviated this thought with an intake of breath.

"Selene...she was different, from all the other criminals we've faced."

"How?"

But turning her gaze to ground where the severed appendage lay, she shook her head and said no more. Once again, he moved to hold her tightly against him, only to have her skillfully avoid his comfort. The hood had appeared in its original place, where it deemed it belonged. The other could only sigh and shake his head. But his usual smile lifted at the corners of his mouth as her left hand gestured towards him, inviting him to accompany her. He was helpless to obey. He and Raven walked back to where the rest of the team had finished their conversation. Cyborg smiled in greeting.

"We were wondering where you two had wandered off," he raised a brow, causing Beast Boy to blush at the false implications. Amethyst orbs narrowed in suspicion.

"We decided to get pizza after this," Robin supplied. "Now we're just waiting for the police to arrive."

"I hope they get here soon, I'm starving!" The green changeling groaned out his stomach's protest.

A chorus of laughter rose from the group, from Starfire's lovely giggle, to Cyborg's loud guffaw. Even Raven managed a small smile, a teammate had noted with amusement. It felt good after a fight like this one, alleviating the serious reminder of all their previous battles, where death had nearly knocked upon their doors. The princess' joy was contagious; yes, they had won.

A scream destroyed the happiness created.

With shocked eyes they slowly, reluctantly, faced the direction of their companion. It appeared that their foe would not be so easily defeated. Often rising back from the dead, where they should have remained. "Cy!" The cry grated on Raven's ears. She couldn't stand the pain and horror it proclaimed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blur of green. But the rest of the team remained still, tensely waiting. "I warned you," her voice sang with utter fury. The pale Titan couldn't fight the tremor that coursed through her. Selene came into view once again, her hand returned to her, but it was somehow darker. However, there was no time to ponder this matter. "Honestly," another tsked in cold amusement. Robin felt his body stiffen at the sound. Starfire's green orbs glanced in either direction and her lips twisted into a frown that matched her companion's. "You really should have listened to her." An explosion roared in their ears, the after effects sending all of them soaring through the air. The Tamaranean caught the raven before he could fall to the ground. Amethsyt jewels blinked at the sudden exposure to the world around them, fingers gripping the soft material of her hood before pulling it back over her head. Dust danced thickly around them, clouding the sky with gray, hiding the whereabouts of their two missing teammates.

In the distance, there was the sound of metal scraping against the concrete. A distinct sound echoed about them, two laughs intertwined as one.

"This is going to be interesting, isn't it, Selene?"

"Quite, Melaine.

"I never thought that such puny creatures would cause you so much trouble."

"They're stronger than they look."

"We'll just see about that."

There was a subtle promise within that sentence, and the Titans didn't plan on finding out exactly what she was going to do. So they waited. Despite the uncertainty, they paused. In the quiet, they saw their enemies approach, striding confidently side by side. Selene dragged the tip of her sword against the ground, creating brightly contrasting sparks. The new addition to the fight, Melaine, seemed to be nothing but a shadow she was so dark, her one pale hand gripping the gigantic object that rested peacefully on her shoulder, as if it weighed nothing. She set in down with crash, and it crushed the earth underneath it. Smiling at them, she brushed her dusky curls behind her horns.

"So _you're_ the pesky flies irritating my sister." Melaine laughed as Robin bristled at the words. "Unlike my sister, I'm going to give you a chance to walk away before I have to kill you and I _really_ don't want to do that."

The smile on her face told otherwise, but Raven held her tongue. Unexpectedly, it was her bubbly female friend that spoke out ferociously. "_That _is _not _going to happen!"

She threw herself at Selene, gathering starbolts within her palms, just as the other tossed the iron weight in her direction. The Titan managed to land one hit before she found herself suffocating under the volume of the humanoid's weapon. Unable to stop himself, her boyfriend attacked blindly, not even thinking to his beau's strength that surpassed even his own. The giant of light hues halted him with the barest of movements; if her blade had been a fraction closer, even he would not have made it out alive. The demoness soon resolved to stop this madness, watching her friend struggle to survive. Starfire gasped for precious air, her muscles trembling with effort. Raven's words froze on her tongue as she found herself dangling treacherously from within Melaine's iron grip. The other's smirk was enough to chill one's blood, but amethyst orbs narrowed in defiance. Her lungs burned at the lack of oxygen, but weakly, she held onto consciousness.

Spots of light decorated her vision, so the flash of green that followed would have been considered a delusion had it not been for the sudden release of her barely cognizant form. Slowly bringing herself to her feet, the pale woman watched as the Tamaranean finally freed herself from the crushing weight with a bellow of victory, tossing it in the direction of their enemy. The creature flew back against the unexpected heaviness, whilst her darker counterpart wrestled with a vengeful, prehistoric giant that was Beast Boy. The Titans banded together again, this time, to end this fight in honor of their injured teammate. An inhuman scream cued the beginning of another battle. Without Robin's command, the remaining heroes attacked.

Raven ducked as the large form of her friend came barreling towards her, enveloping him in her dark energy as he shifted midair. The petite heroine barely spared him a glance, eyeing the humanoids with thoughts of recompense. "Thanks, Rae." Now, she looked at him, and a message was exchanged between the two of them without the use of words. Their leader and his beloved could certainly handle the tired Selene. But it was up the two of them to find her partner's weaknesses. A decision was made.

"I'll distract her. You find a way to destroy her." She had no time to protest before he shed his human-like skin, choosing to fight with all the strength he had left. His opponent cracked her knuckles in anticipation, and their violent dance began.

From her distant position, the serious woman watched carefully, noting every minuscule movement between the two of them. It wasn't long before she found an obvious pattern. Melaine was most vulnerable after she had thrown the large weight at her latest victim; she paid no heed to the world around her. Now all that was left was to strike at the perfect moment. Her amethyst orbs clouded with a bright white as she, in turn, cloaked the scattered debris surrounding them in her black magic, waiting patiently. Thanks to Beast Boy, Melaine hadn't noticed her impending doom, just focused on crushing the "annoying little pest" that kept her from victory. "_Garfield_!"

Dropping suddenly from the sky, the enormous female's rival twitched at the echoing sound of his name. "Move!" He didn't question the order. Distantly, he heard the gasp of shock, then the sickening noise of cracking bone. Selene soon joined her sibling in the pile of rumble. But it wasn't over yet. A light colored hand shot out from the heap, clenching and unclenching in rage. Breathing heavily, she pulled at her dark curls in irritation, allowing her damaged companion to assist in freeing her from her constrictions.

"Sister! I grow tired of this!" The other watched calmly as she spat out the sentence. Growling under her breath, the statement nothing more than a hiss, "_Let's. Just. Kill_. _Them!_" The city shook as her weapon connected with the nearest building, which immediately crumbled under the weight. Glass shattered and clumps of rock fell against gravity's hypnotic pull.

* * *

They say that in the midst of death, your mind is the clearest. And ironically, this is where you recognize life changing revelations. I guess you could say that's why I did what I did. All I could see was her horror filled expression, thoughts so still that she could barely conjure a spell to save them, to help herself. Instincts that screamed _"protect", "care", "mine"_ were all I listened to, besides the roaring of our hearts. I didn't know where the others were, or how they were faring. My eyes seemed to be only for her, and I couldn't bring myself to fight it. I didn't want to.

* * *

Raven felt herself falling, fingers clasping empty space. She looked back without thinking, felt her pulse jolt at the sight of him. What hurt even more was that blinding smile he gave her when their gazes met. It was almost as if he was telling her that "_it would all be okay_", but she couldn't bring herself to believe that.

He disappeared. If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, then she would have claimed it had all been an enchantment. Maybe it was just an illusion. She wanted to believe that more than anything. But of course, that wasn't the case. Sinking to her knees in disbelief, her voice was barely above a whisper. "Gar?" When there was no response, her hunt began. Shakily, she commanded the rumble to remove itself, but she couldn't focus. Head cloudy, fingers trembling, she tried her hardest to swallow around the rather large lump caught within her throat. She felt the rough surface biting into her silken palms as she removed one piece after another. It was underneath the final rock that she found him, broken and barely breathing. She saw red. Concentration was then within her grasp as she used her telekinesis to remove him from underneath the crushing weight. Apparently she had done it just in time. He gave a sigh of relief as she set his head on the pillow of her thighs.

"T-Tha..nk...you."

"Why did you do that?" She was trying her best to remain calm, he could tell, but her racing pulse was a dead giveaway.

"Be...cause. You were...in dan...ger." He felt her press her fingers to his wounds, attempting in vain to stop the blood dripping from his many lacerations. She was assessing the damage, seeing what she was strong enough to heal. From what he was able to comprehend, he only had two serious injuries. A broken leg, and a deep cut somewhere beneath his hair. He probably had a concussion as well, but his lovely Raven was making sure that he wasn't going to pass into the next world without having at least let him confess his feelings. Emotions that she had no idea even existed.

She shook her head, letting the hood fall, revealing her brow creased with worry. "No. I could have saved myself. You should have just tried to escape. Then you wouldn't be in this situation."

"...I-It's...not...your...fault. I wan...ted to pro..tect you." His tongue felt full in his mouth, his speech was slurring which only increased his teammate's concern. Her hand fell weakly to her side, there was only so much she could do. At least now she was sure that he wouldn't be leaving her behind. But still, it hurt her to see him like this. She stopped herself from asking what she knew she wanted to. He needed to rest. Ignoring their circumstances, she stroked his soft, green locks until he fell into a deep slumber, the smile slowly falling from his lips as he no longer became conscious of the sensations she gave him.

Raven blinked as she looked up at her surroundings, a haze of dust settling over the area. Robin was there, helping Starfire as she tried to dig them both out from the rumble. Luckily, they seemed unharmed, but the Tamaranean looked tired and on the verge of giving up. Melaine appeared as though she was just about to approach them to finish what she had started as her quietly, sadistic twin looked on with a bored expression. It was then that the demoness' blood began to boil, slowly at first, but the more she thought about what that creature had done, the more she felt that temptation rise within her. And Rage did nothing to stop it. Raven's other side pushed against her restraints begging to freed without actually having to forgo her pride. From inside Nevermore, she whispered words of vengeance, slick sentences that suited her inner darkness.

"Raven~" she sung, oh so sweetly.

"No." The demoness covered her ears with her hands, but it did little to deter that seductive voice.

"Let's make them pay."

"No."

"They hurt Beast Boy. Let's hurt them back."

She faced her, as calmly as she possibly could. "I will not let you use what happened to him as your excuse."

"My excuse for what?"

_To escape. _Glancing in another direction, she refused to answer and give in to the other's sudden coyness. "Garfield wouldn't have wanted this."

"What he desires no longer matters." Frowning, Rage fiddled with the chains binding her wrists and ankles. "You wish for atonement, and I would like to see the outside world for myself once more."

"No," shaking her head despondently, her amethyst orbs closed in thought, "I don't-"

"I _know_ you, Raven." She leaned ever closer, giving a smile of all sharp teeth and fangs. "I _am _you."

"What's the catch?"

"There is none."

"Bullsh*t." She spat out the word, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw the red cloaked version of herself smirk, so she calmed herself. "Why would you want to help me, anyway?"

Her counterpart paused and seemed to contemplate this question for a moment. Finally, she shrugged her shoulders, glancing at the dark skies of Nevermore. "I don't know." The slight upturn of her wicked mouth shocked Raven more than she cared to admit. "Perhaps I've found something interesting." The pale beauty mulled over this new piece of information, and as much as she hated herself for it, considered.

She felt something touch her shoulder, turning to find yet another version of herself. Wisdom's eyes glistened in that soft, reassuring way of hers. "You have no reason to fear. We'll assist in keeping her under control." Glancing around, she saw her other emotions nodding in their silent agreement. Timid stepped out from behind her usual place - wherein she protected herself from within Happy's shadow - standing tall, and looking slightly divergent from the way she normally did. Their eyes met. Raven took this as a sign. When she pivoted back to the evil temptress, her eyes had split into four, large crimson gems that struck fear into the very hearts of mortals. Yes. She was the epitome of every child's nightmare. Yet, now, she could see something she'd never seen before, and she didn't know how to deal with it. "Well?" She spoke, sounding as if there wasn't just her within her voice. "Have you made a decision?"

* * *

"I suppose I should have listened to you, Selene. These pesky little things _were_ quite the challenge."

"Haven't you already learned that I am always right?" The aforementioned countered.

"Yes, of course." She brushed off the cold question with a wave of her unused hand. "At least now we can finally get rid of them. I feel tired, sister. I'd like to go back to sleep soon."

"Whatever you like."

"Now which one should I start with first...?"

Melaine's gaze traveled along the many weakened forms of her enemies. Two were almost trapped underneath the damage she'd caused. They'd be so simple to crush, and too easy. The humanoid craved a challenge, a fact her sister recognized with a roll of the eyes. The paler female then choose to roam around the area, looking for her beloved pet. Her twin scoffed; she never could see the appeal of that mongrel. With a shake of her head, the creature's cold gaze landed on a dark colored cloak. An almost gray skinned character was kneeling by the unconscious body of another teammate, hands resting at the base of her bare knees, fingers curling to fists. Melaine smirked. That bloody changeling was most likely someone she held dear. _Yes_, she decided, _that strange girl would create something interesting. _Ignoring the other tired Titans, she picked her way across the mountain of debris, edging ever closer to her goal. The smaller mortal stiffened as she finally recognized to the proximity between them. A sick smile stretched across the giant's face. _Please_, she mused, _entertain me. _It was then that the girl's head snapped up, and she found herself staring into two sets of eyes, four orbs that bled into an unholy crimson shade. A Cheshire grin filled with deadly dentition spread across the other's face, one that rivaled Melaine's own.

"Oh?" Mouth forming a perfect circle, her vocal chords vibrated with the sounds of her sweet melody. "I think you'll prove to be a most fascinating rival."

"No." A confused noise spilled over her lips, a humming of acknowledgment and delight. She tilted her head back to stare into the terrifyingly, cold ruby gems that glowed with a newborn excitement as the girl towered over her. "That will be you." The demoness trembled with untold anticipation at her next actions.

"_That is, if you survive..."_

In an explosion of sound, the giant fought against the sleek tendrils of the purest black, birthed from the world of the blue cloak. How cold they were! They sought for her, her warmth, her heated blood. To soak themselves within her life was their desire, and their dark mistress was only too pleased to grant them that much. They wriggled uncontrollably, reaching ever closer, and even when she had managed to escape, they were still there, grasping at the edge of her heel. Her pride would not allow her to scream in embittered defeat; her hands could not grip her weapon now rendering useless. And that intriguing creature smugly sat upon her throne and watched as her victim writhed in the most unadulterated agony. "Selene!" Their enemy shuddered at the attack against her, an almost unnoticeable slice that kept her from doing more. The tentacles paused for but a moment before resuming their fatal dance. Wriggling against the damaged earth, they grappled at the giants' heels. For a fraction of a second, a flash of surprise streaked across the usually stoic humanoid's face as the world fell around her and she grabbed at nothingness to lessen her descent. Her darker counterpart screeched in fury, kicking against their restraints. Fragments of emotions cut at her skin; indignation, panic, frustration were the sharpest, and therefore, demanded to be felt. The Cheshire cat trembled with mirth on her high pedestal, thoroughly pleasured by their horror. She wanted them to suffer, and her wish was being granted. Melaine released a violent curse as she began to vanish from her world. Her sister had disappeared before her, and yet she could still hear her screams. Oh, how she shrieked. Her heart ached, ears burned, helplessness thickened into a lump in her throat. She couldn't swallow around it and bit her lip till in bled to hold in the cry threatening to spill from her lips. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blinding flash, realizing it was the silvery metal of Selene's sword that had decided to make its presence known. Determined she stretched out her arm, panting heavily with effort. She tightened her grip on the hilt. She drowned in darkness. She choked on its thick substance as it filled her nose and throat, covering her vision with a thick black haze. She clawed at the ground, dug her heels into the earth, but now – now – she was in the land of her nightmares. And what horrible visions they were! So real! So very, very real! Here in this world where no one could hear her scream.

The frightening Titan shrank back to her normal size, and stood without fear gazing down at her victims. Their muscles tensed; they shivered without stopping. Their eyes glazed over with the shine of her spell, mouths open with muted cries. They were suffering, but they had not even experienced the full force of her hate. She found herself smiling as they slowly sunk back into reality, orbs blinking the haze away. This ruse of hers was something she found greatly entertaining, pitiful humans thinking her to be a psychotic monster of sorts. It gave her a chance to fulfill their fantasies. And more. Now that the original was not objecting at her sadistic treatment, it was time she began with the _real_ fun. Even Trigon would tremble at the earth-shattering power that was Raven's wrath.

* * *

"We're winning." Her slender brows relaxed, eyes closed as if she were sleeping. This peaceful meditation was her only key to the outside world. She could see and feel the satisfaction radiating from her more demonic side, yet she couldn't bring herself to reel her in just yet.

"I-Isn't that a good thing?" Timid questioned.

"Of course it is," Brave supplied. "Raven just worries too much."

One large amethyst orb peered open, "Perhaps it's just that you don't worry enough."

Happy released a breathless laugh that followed Brave's indignant huff. But the world shook with the sound, and the Titan strengthened her resolve as she closed her eyes once more, retreating from the startled inhabitants.

* * *

Things had obviously taken a turn for the worse. Those creatures refused to give in and the remaining heroine followed suit. They found themselves at an impasse. But they were tired. To be more precise, Raven's _body_ had been weakened. Even as the counterpart dodged another fatal attack, she was amazed to discover the breath leaving this form in heavy pants. But she would never go so far to say that her enemies strength exceeded her own. No, the demoness had simply placed herself under more stress than she was actually capable of handling. And Rage could admire that. Just not right now. Her muscles screamed out their protest as she pushed them past their limits, skidding against the sand.

To her pride, the giant twins were in just as bad condition, in fact worse. Melaine's frustration was tattooed across her snarling face; she practically foamed at the mouth and it was all Raven could to to keep the both of them from smugly dabbing at the flecks of foam splattered about her face. Although the side of her that most resembled Trigon practically _purred _at the idea. It was the most agreeable she had ever seen the emoticlone. Selene, with her carefully guarded fury, had probably sensed this, which led to her next actions. They hoarded Raven into a corner, leaving her no room to escape, and especially no room for error. She felt her heart leap into her throat as the darker humanoid swept the world from underneath her, but wasn't as shocked to find the sliver of silver plummeting towards her chest. She forced a blast of energy to save herself, which, in turn, led to her downfall. Her enemies flew back with the aftermath, she paid the price. At least that's what was to be expected.

Now Raven was more than ready to resign to her fate. Sleep was a seductive force, and she was willing to succumb to the peaceful darkness. Her muscles ached from her previous struggles. Could anyone blame her if she closed her eyes for but a minute?

"Are you alright?" She flicked her gaze upward; there it was: that fierce shade of aureolin. She batted her long lashes demurely, brows creased with concern. A confused sound seemed to escape her open mouth, but it took her a moment to realize the noise had originated from her own abused vocal chords. The amethyst beauty worried the plumpness of her bottom lip in order to withhold anything else from spilling without her consent. She glanced from side to side, hoping to stall her answer – or cause Earth to forget her plight altogether – only to discover the girl had blanketed them both in two mismatched worlds, one dark and another of pure starlight. It only fueled Raven's hopes that this was all a dream. "It's my hair." The other met her gaze, wondering. Her hero went on to explain. "It's been two different colors since I was born; I can't dye it and no matter how many times I cut it, it always grows back the same way." She fingered some light strands a bit bashfully. "It's probably meant to pay homage to this," she continues, brushing back the thick, bicolored bangs to reveal a mark she'd seen before. The name was on the tip of her tongue, but she was too tired to supply anything and the muscle felt unnaturally thick in her mouth besides.

"I just thought that somebody should know."

It was then that she did say something. "You make it sound like you're saying goodbye forever."

An impish smile tugged at the corners of her lips, full of light, a contrast to her rapidly darkening jewels. She supposed then that the saying was indeed correct; the eyes _were _the windows to the soul. Of course it did help that Raven was able to read most people like she did her books; their contents were always the most open and honest. This observation made her worry all the more. As if to soothe the dread twisting her stomach into knots, Earth situated her mouth again, simulating a reassuring grin. "Don't worry. I'll take care of them. You just need to rest." With that, she was gone, leaving the Titan without her sight and unable to protest. She knew then that she couldn't give up; she wasn't going to let the other give herself up for her sake. She wrestled her weakened form into a perceptive position, forced to watch the girl stand against their enemies.

Selene regarded the new addition with reserved bewilderment, but her twin's face turned positively feral at the sight of her. Hoisting the weapon onto her shoulder, she stomped across the distance between them. Raven felt panic rise and form a solid mass within her throat, but Earth's new wave of emotions created a calm, lulling force. Amethyst jewels blinked against the light; fighting against the grogginess.

"Well, well, well. Just the creature we've been looking to find." The darker sibling's snarl coincided perfectly with the rough voice. "I didn't think it'd be so hard to capture a single mortal. Then again, you _were _always particularly gifted at hiding your existence." Her companion nods in silent agreement. Earth looks as determined as her emotions claim to be. Seeing her face, jaw set firmly as she glares at the humanoid giants that tower over her, Raven honestly wants to believe her. Even now, as she battles against the waves of exhaustion, she cheers without words.

The smaller of the three breathed into her palms, rubbing them together like one would do during the cooler months, trying to gather heat despite the winter storms. Sparks flew and flames burst into life, though, like before, she was unaffected by what would burn a normal human being. It was obvious all along. She was never normal. "If you want me," she challenged, "then you'll have to beat me." The psuedo self-confidence implanted within her guise was impressive enough to convince the two of them. The scene erupted into a fight. Earth wore the fire as living gauntlets; the orange light danced to the beat of her movements. Poised and ever careful. It made her next actions all the more unsurprising.

With a roar, Melaine aimed for her new target. Unfortunately for her, Earth was unwilling to become one. As the flail's weight crashed into the ground beneath, the smaller creature glided gracefully up the chain connecting the two pieces, staring in the face of the giant. Her fuller lips curled back into a snarl, threatening, almost daring her to get closer. But it was all for naught. Surprise finally registered in her dark orbs as she went down with a single strike. If Raven looked closely enough, there was a distinct flush to her cheeks, as if she was ashamed to have been defeated so easily. Her sister, however, seemed to be expecting this, when she struck out her sword in an attempt to wound her. Earth caught the metal easily within her flaming gloves. Her grasp tightened and the blade gave way to her inhuman heat. Intangible sparks flashed between their evenly matched gazes. Raven's ally prepared to launch herself at the remaining twin, but her sister has already regained her composure. A twinge of fear turned into an all out stutter in her heart. For a second, there was no sound, no rhythmic pulsing beneath her grayish skin. She was scarcely able to catch her friend before she collided fatally with the concrete. Aureolin eyes widened as bounced safely to her feet; chancing a look behind her, she winked in Raven's general direction. Her optimism was contagious, the demoness noted, as own lips were coaxed into a slight smile. Perhaps she could actually win this.

As Earth danced skillfully around the twins' attacks, her hope lived on. Every time they came close to her, she slipped through their fingers. Her smug laugh echoed as Melaine's hands clasped around empty space. This only added to her rage. With a scream, she lashed out at a creature not even half her size. A pained yelp fell from the victim's mouth. Only then did Raven find the strength to stand on her own two feet, leaning against a crumbling wall for support. Luckily, she had fallen somewhere near, so the distance wasn't as great as it could have been. She fell to her knees with a sigh, pulling the singed creature into a more comfortable stance. The younger breathed in appeasement, but otherwise, she seemed unaffected; her grin was dazed and loopy. "That hurt a lot more than I remember." Her companion didn't have time to consider the meaning behind her delirious mumbles. The twins were fast approaching; they'd soon be staring closely at the two of them. Near enough to notice the differentiating colors within Selene's large jewels and the minuscule freckles dotting the bridge of the other's dark nose. Of course, the pale half-demon couldn't have known that; those words were the result of her injured friend's drunken babbling. If it had been any other situation, Raven would have been able to shake her head in half shame and part bemusement. But now, her mind was frantic; whatever idea that came out into the light ultimately became a dead end. Ducking her head to hide her panic, she distantly felt the ticklish caress of trembling skin. Earth's eyes were large, yet more sober now than ever. Despite their circumstances, she waited patiently, wondering what possible life altering words would make themselves known. They were only a sentence long, but as if that mattered.

"You know what to do." She did. Though, she also wondered if she could place all her faith in her own abilities.

"Many apologies, little one, but your time is up."

"You're too soft." Roughly, she was shouldered to the side, her eyes widening a fraction in her surprise.

Her answering smile was bittersweet, as if the event reminded the pale giant of something worth her deep and hidden sadness. She replied, "Well, someone has to be."

Raven couldn't tell if she meant it or not. Melaine made no move to recognize the comment, in fact, it was as if she hadn't even heard her. Or chose to ignore it. With a sigh, her sister's fingers snapped, beckoning her pet to come to her aid. At first, the Titan couldn't understand why; the two already had them cornered – with herself unable to fully regain her energy and her companion injured like the rest of her team. She felt her small form bristle at the thought of it and her exhausted inner demon growled within the confines of Brave's arms. But as the sleek black creature came into view, she finally understood. On his back, he carried the unconscious bodies of her friends; Robin still refused to give into sweet slumber, attempting his escape, refusing to be useless. Weakly, he reached for his beloved as the dark skinned humanoid dangled Starfire between her fingertips. Raven couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her so beaten.

"In exchange for the lives of these pathetic insects, I ask for the return of that silly little thing next to you. I suggest that you be swift in your reply; I have very little patience left and it'll only be _too_ easy to crush this pretty creature."

From her place in Nevermore, Wisdom suddenly grew silent; from her lips came no answer. Because there was only one solution.

"No." She rose to her feet and shouted it, "No!"

Surprisingly, it was Selene who deigned to open her mouth at the outburst. "Do you mean to say that you would sacrifice these innocents to the Gates of the Underworld for the sake of a stranger's life?"

In her protest, Raven's cloak had begun to brighten, lighten, and separate from its dark hues. There was a dizzying sensation of energy about her. Earth watched, jaw slackened, mesmerized by the swirls of white cloth. "Of course I wouldn't," the smaller began. "But that word doesn't apply to anyone except you two."

"So what will you do, little bird?" Melaine questioned, quietly intrigued by it all. Behind her hulking form, her twin's elegantly arched brow begged for an answer.

Summoning whatever was left of her energy, the she-demon sighed as if the query was more than ridiculous. "I'm going to win."

The world exploded into wondrous, hypnotic light and she knew no more.

* * *

She woke up in the hospital wing of Titan's Tower. It was strange. The world around her had become so fuzzy, but it was the blurring colors of her kaleidoscope eyes that oddly fascinated her. The fear that quickly began to rise in her chest diminished at this sight; her tensed form relaxed with her deep exhalation. The slight uptick of the heart monitor harmonized with her next breath. The sweet caress of healing sleep enticed her. She slipped back into comforting darkness.

* * *

Their visits began soon afterward. First, there was Robin, who regarded her quietly from his perch on the chair at her bedside.

"Thank you."

She blinked, curling back underneath the cotton sheets. "What happened?"

"The police finally arrived. And those two were taken to the containment facility. Luckily, all the damage they caused was on the abandoned side of town, so there were no fatalities among the citizens. But..."

Immediately, she understood the meaning behind that broken sentence. It was one of the benefits of being bound to someone; she'd been inside his head long enough to get what the taut silences and muted gestures signified. So she stopped him before he shattered. "Then what should we do?"

He calmed. "We train. At least as soon as you're able to join us. You and Beast Boy." When she nodded, he continued, "We weren't prepared to face enemies like that. We need to be."

There was a pregnant pause as she debated her next words. With some difficulty, she produced, "How is he?" stretching her unused vocal chords.

"Alive and well, thanks to you. He's got a broken leg and a minor head injury, but Cyborg's already taken care of him."

"Cyborg's okay?" Hope seized her heart.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"He said you saved his life."

If she had been anybody else, she would have creased her brows in confusion, thereby cuing an elaboration of some sort. But Raven knew. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if Robin expected her to regale him with some intricate tale centered around her heroic deeds. It was an amusing thought, no doubt. It was blissfully silent while she watched the wind mischievously play with the curtains enclosing the hospital window. Along with the rays of afternoon sun warming her face, the simply tranquil scene somewhat distracted her from the situation at hand. She turned, half waiting to see his acute gaze resting upon her, curious. Though, he too, had noticed the serene beauty.

"He saved mine."

* * *

Starfire soon followed. She had to admit, seeing her mouth curved into her typical smile was a welcome sight.

"Friend Raven," she cried with joy, with relief, "I am so happy you are awake! I have been so worried these last days." Her uncertain fingertips shyly kissed her smooth, upturned palms. The petite's light digits curled gently around slightly tanner ones in return.

"Is that how long I've...?"

The Tamaranian's lovely eyes glittered with unshed tears for a moment. That was all the confirmation she needed. "It has been four days. Why have you been asleep for so long?"

A sigh broke past her lips. "It's because I used too much energy trying to fight them off."

"Friend Beast Boy said that you rescued him."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Her closest companion giggled sweetly. "He asks about you when I go to see him."

"Really?"

"Yes. He is most concerned for your well being."

For a moment, she grabbed instinctively about her throat for the soft cloth she regularly hid behind, though it was apparent she was grasping at a blank, hollow area. She felt naked and exposed without it, unable to conceal the natural flushing of her cheeks at the kind words, at the imagery that resonated within her mind because of it. She ducked her head before the sweet girl could pay attention to something she couldn't control. Starfire's blinding smile told a thousand tales.

"He shouldn't be. I'm perfectly fine. I can take care of myself," she murmured, though it was more to herself than anyone else.

"Perhaps you should tell him that yourself."

"When?" She hoped she didn't sound too eager.

But, Starfire's iridescent green orbs could always see right through her. "Soon."

* * *

When Cyborg approached her the next day, she nearly cried with gratitude. On the inside. Externally, she was the automaton she prided herself on being. The cold creature people made her out to be; the role she was forced to accept.

"I'm surprised you weren't the first to visit me." He laughed and she found herself pleased to hear it. "So what's your diagnosis, Doctor? When do you suppose I'll be able to leave this bed?"

Like the professional he was, Cyborg went about his usual routine, humming as he did so. Finally, he uttered, "You were in a coma-like state for four days. You only became conscious about two days ago. I suggest that you get plenty of rest, so you should probably stay another day just in case. That's my advice to you."

Absorbing the information, she nodded, tiredly stretching her aching limbs. "I'm glad to see that you're okay."

"Me too." His metal fingers touched the place where she assumed the darker giant, Melaine, had brutally impaled him. She winced at the memory. But that spot had been skillfully repaired, so it wasn't even noticeable. Feeling her gaze fixated upon him, he grew serious. "If it weren't for Beast Boy, I may not even be here."

A noise built up in the back of her throat, a mesh of broken laughs and amused sighs. "It's interesting how everyone keeps mentioning him."

"Really?" He questioned in mock confusion.

"Is there something all of you would like to tell me?"

Cyborg shrugged, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I wouldn't know."

* * *

The day when she was finally reunited with her friend came sooner than she assumed. It was kind of him to consider her love of the quiet as she opened her eyes to discover his fond smile. He was bandaged in certain places and a pair of crutches rested against the wall beside him.

"Hey, Rae." At the sight of her blank stare, he rolled his eyes, correcting himself, "Raven."

"Garfield," she began gently. "How are you?"

"Honestly, I've been better." He frowned, massaging the skin beneath the white gauze. "But Cy says I'm healing much faster than a normal person would."

"Well, that was obvious," she remarked, sarcasm evident.

He wasn't at all perturbed by it. In fact, his grin made her feel all the more cherished. "What about you?"

She sighed, leaning her head against the metal headboard. It creaked at the weight. "I'm just tired." His joy seemed to diminish at that statement. "It was nice of you to ask," she commented.

"I try to be."

The half-demon listened patiently as he told her stories of the outside world and what was going on without her. She appreciated the effort, always finding it uncomfortable to not understand something. Apparently there hadn't been a lot of crime since the previous incident. She found that piece of information most shocking, though she chose not to question it. She was grateful for the time they had to rest and recover. The changeling agreed with her wholeheartedly. He continued to joke around with her, and Raven could only huff in irritation that wasn't real. Anyone else would have believed her, however, he had already seen that part of her that truly adored his sense of humor. So the amethyst beauty was stuck, though she couldn't help but enjoy his company. The hours passed before their eyes. Before long, she was yawning, unable to control the rosiness of her cheeks when she saw his entertained smile. She had never valued the darkness of night more than she did now.

"I should probably go now. Cyborg would kill me if I didn't let his little sister get enough sleep." He smirked at the nickname, she groaned mutely.

It was just as he was reaching the door that she remembered something and found her voice. "Wait..."

He paused. "What's wrong?"

"We never discussed why you did _that._"

The male tried his best to look mysterious, but failed miserably. In the end, he looked her straight in the eye, his face twisted into an expression she'd never seen until this moment. One that caused her heart beat to skip delightfully from within her rib cage. She waited for his reply.

"I guess that's a story for another time."

* * *

Her last visitor was the most astonishing of all. She had just pulled her form into a complacently settled position, her bare toes grazing the cold, tiled floor. Raven was debating the pros and cons of getting to her feet for the first time in over week, when she walked in. Those aureolin orbs continued to shift downwards, finding her twiddling fingers most interesting.

"Am I too late?" Her voice was shaky and tentative.

The half-demoness blinked her wide eyes, then gestured to the seat in front of her. Earth smiled and shyly took her place on the chair. It was a while before she worked up the nerve to say something. But the petite Titan felt nothing but tolerance toward this docile creature. Finally, she opened her mouth and spoke.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"I don't...I don't know what you mean."

"I was a coward. I still am."

"..."

Finally, their opposing gazes met. From her chair, face upturned and lashes fluttering shyly, the young female seemed most adorable, while Raven watched her somberly. Smiling a bit sardonically to herself, Earth confessed, "I was there when they attacked you, watching from one of the rooftops. I should have helped you."

Amazingly, she found her voice. "It wasn't your fight."

The other shook her head. "No. I should have-" She broke off. Seconds passed she gathered her thoughts together. "I was scared. These powers of mine," at this, she glanced to her tiny, childlike hands, "I have no control over them whatsoever. They come and go as they please. I can only go along for the ride. But that doesn't excuse my lack of action. I saw what they did to you, but I didn't try to help until the last minute."

"What could you have done?"

"I-I don't know. They were looking for me. I could have given myself up. Maybe then they would have left you alone."

A thought suddenly occurred to the Titan. "Who are you?"

"I'm no one important." The reply was immediate. It was a vague response and she was proud of it.

"Then there's nothing you could have done. Sacrificing yourself to Melaine and Selene without any assurance of your fate would have been a stupid idea. You couldn't have known what their next actions would be."

Earth was silent, lips pursed as she mused. Mulling over what had been said, Raven couldn't bring herself to feel any sort of contempt for this innocent creature. The emotion that welled within her, she recognized as sympathy. This person, however different she was, experienced a life similar to her own. Now where it would eventually take her, she didn't have a clue. The other female had had her friends to get her through each day after her predestined end. Who did Earth have to brighten her dark world?

"I have no right to ask this of you. I'm not sure I even deserve to. But, you're strong, Raven. Stronger than most. Than me." Unsure, she placed her appendages in her lap, head bowed. "I need you to teach me how to control them. I don't want to risk hurting people. I don't want to have to constantly run because of them or hide in the shadows because I'm a danger to humanity. Please," she implored. "Please help me..."

Raven wasn't sure what it was about this girl. Perhaps it was her tearful, doe eyes or the barely there scars that littered her vanilla skin. The feeling that overflowed inside her was back again. She asked herself that question once more. Who did Earth have to brighten her dark world? The curvaceous female didn't consider herself to be much of a light. She didn't even think she could be a great teacher. But it was the thought that this girl might lose what was left of herself that gave the erudite Titan the courage to make her decision.

"...Okay."

* * *

Ramming into the incandescent prison bars, Melaine cursed as they forced her to the ground. Her sibling rolled her eyes at the action. Indestructible. That was the word that best described the fortifications. She said as much when the other finally pulled herself to her feet.

"You should stop. It's rather pointless when you think about it." Selene crossed her arms, placing her weight against the wall. She snoozed quietly, bordering between the realms of consciousness. As if she were carefree. Somehow, that aggravated her twin and the darker humanoid couldn't keep her tongue from making her opinions known.

"_You _should be helping me figure out a way to escape. Our master expects us to return soon. He doesn't like to be disappointed," she hissed.

Her paler counterpart opened one large orb and peered at her only company. Though her expression was impassive, it was that single, brilliantly colored jewel that screamed out her fury. "I know that better than most, dear _sister_."

Melaine ducked her head, shying away from her twin's irritation. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories, but we _need _to get out of here. We're running out of time." She growled, "It would have been easier to capture Earth if it hadn't been for that insignificant band of heroes."

"We couldn't have known about the presence of a demigod in this region."

"Actually, I'm surprised he didn't mention anything before he sent us on our merry way."

"There's a lot of things he didn't bother to tell us. Why are you so shocked? It's just the way _they_ are." Touching her healing burns in the same way a butterfly would, she calmly stated, "He trained her well. I don't remember her ever causing this much physical damage during our last encounter."

"_Ladies, ladies_," a new voice sung. "It's not nice to gossip."

Simultaneously, they turned to the sound. There she was, perched in the shadowy black. A girl with hair half of night and starlight, aureolin orbs glowing like neon in the dark. She smiled gently at them, juggling an object within her palms.

"Earth..." Selene hummed.

"What? Are you here to gloat?" Her sister could barely keep her voice below a roar. "Congratulations. You finally evened the score. Are you happy?"

"Technically, it was my friend who beat you."

"Ah, yes. Little bird the almighty heroine. What nice companions you have!" The compliment was all sarcasm.

"You never were the type to be so cruel to those you bested," the paler twin said. "So _why _are you here?"

"No reason."

The apathetic sister tilted her head back and laughed uncharacteristically. "Everything has a reason," she commented wisely.

Tired of their easy banter, Melaine growled from her position on the floor. At her twin's answering snarl, she bit back the noise. "Look," she reasoned, "I think you should just come home, Earth. Whatever the meaning behind this endeavor of yours, it's pointless. There's only one answer to the problem and you know it. Your mother misses you. So does your father."

Now it was her turn to chuckle, but the sound was harsh. Bitter even. "Ha! As if! He doesn't care about me. He only ever does something if my mom is involved."

"That's to be expected, sweetie," Selene cooed, appealing to her gentler nature. "She's his entire world."

"And that's all very romantic," she reluctantly answered.

"So why won't you listen to him? His solution could save you."

"Don't you realize how heartbroken your mother would be if something happened to you?!" The darker twin pulled at her curls in frustration.

"Of course I do!" Earth cried. The mere mention of her family brought tears to her eyes, and inwardly she furiously began to scold herself for it.

"Then why do insist on being an idiot?!"

"Because I'm not going to live like her!" And all was silent. The sisters watched her, one in concern, the other in disbelief. "I'm not going to spend eternity bound to one place. I'll suffocate! I'll look for death and find none because no matter how much I suffer I'll never be free!" She breathed heavily, not used to raising her voice above a whisper. "_That _is what will break my mother's heart."

"She doesn't live like that, you know," Selene added softly. "She has a time period-"

"I know about that. But my uncle has no reason to grant me that much."

Melaine narrowed her eyes in the darkness, staring intently at the item encased in Earth's shivering hands. She was gripping it tightly, but not hard enough to crush it. Her eyes widened with the sudden realization. "Tell me. If you refuse to be permanently tied to your homelands, then why did you keep the pomegranate?" Earth stopped, staring at the fruit as if seeing it for the first time. It was a long time before she answered. With some difficulty, she slipped the rather large object through the bars of their cell. Once the paler twin grasped it, she was surprised to find it's outer covering wasn't at all damaged.

The amiable creature grew quite serious. "I'd like you to give a message to my parents. Tell my mother not to worry about me. Let her know that I love her."

"And your father?" This came from Selene, who didn't seem to have any trouble registering this information, unlike her sister.

Earth seemed to be debating with herself before she decided. "Tell him that I'll be fine. I'm going to figure out my own way to solve this riddle. I'm carving out my own destiny."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Rate and review because I appreciate your comments.


End file.
